Conventionally, there have been well-known a method of manufacturing a plate-like composite metal material which includes a plate-like first metal member made of first metal and a plate-like second metal member made of second metal, and a composite metal material which is manufactured by the method of manufacturing a composite metal material (for example, see patent literature 1). FIG. 20A to FIG. 20D are views for explaining a conventional method of manufacturing a composite metal material. That is, FIG. 20A to FIG. 20D are views for explaining respective steps of the method of manufacturing a composite metal material. FIG. 20A to FIG. 20D are all side views (views where edge portions of a bonding portion of a composite metal material 900 are shown).
The conventional method of manufacturing a composite metal material is, as shown in FIG. 20A to FIG. 20D, a method of manufacturing the composite metal material 900 (see FIG. 20D) which includes a first metal member 910 made of first metal and a second metal member 920 made of second metal. The method includes: a metal member preparation step for preparing the plate-like first metal member 910 and the plate-like second metal member 920 (see FIG. 20A); a lamination step for laminating the first metal member 910 and the second metal member 920 to each other (see FIG. 20B); and a bonding step for bonding the first metal member 910 and the second metal member 920 to each other by applying a temperature which enables the laminated metal members to be bonded to each other and by applying a pressure which enables the laminated metal members to be bonded to each other thus forming the composite metal material 900 (see FIG. 20C and FIG. 20D) in this order.
The conventional composite metal material 900 is manufactured by such a conventional method of manufacturing a composite metal material, and includes the first metal member 910 and the second metal member 920 as shown in FIG. 20D.
According to the conventional method of manufacturing a composite metal material, metal having different properties are prepared as the first metal member 910 and the second metal member 920, and these metals are bonded to each other and hence, it is possible to manufacture a composite metal material which can be used in various applications. Further, the conventional composite metal material 900 can be used in various applications by making use of advantages brought about by being a composite metal material.